My Love Story
by Tyra Ai Lynn
Summary: Alice is Kaname and Yuki's sister. She doesnt know that she has any family since she was little Kaien took her in and gave her shelter in return she would watch over Cross Academy. Read to see how everything unfolds. DISCONTINUED until further notice!
1. Info

**My Love Story ****INFO**

Name: Alice Ai Cross/Kiryu

Sex: Female

Race: Pureblood Vampire (Lives like Yuki)

Hair: shoulder length, straight, non-messy, emo hair style

Hair color: blonde with black highlights

Eye color: ice blue

Weapons: switchblades, kunais, and Zero's gun (she sometimes steals it from him for fun :P)

Piercing: lips; snakebites

Enemies: Yuki Cross/Kuran and Uncle Rido

Friends: Raven, Shiki, Sora, Sayia, Ichijo, and all the Akatsuki members

Best friends: Deidara and Raven

Scars: inner thigh and stomache

Extras: Vampire hunter (will be later), cuts (when she gets depressed but that will happen later), cold until you get to know her, control water and ice, hides in the shadows (not now but she will when she gets all her vampire powers back), see into the future and past by one touch (doesn't have the power yet), has a pet bat named Kuroi yoru (not found yet), is a ninja and is trained by the Akatsuki

PLEASE read: Sayia, Sora, and Raven are characters that my friends have made up and they belong to them


	2. Chapter 1

My Love Story

Chapter 1

***Alice's Pov***

**Beep, beep, be-*smash*. I hit my annoying alarm clock off. I got up and went into the bathroom (its connected to her room.). I hopped into a nice warm shower. -knock knock- "Who is it?" I yelled from the bathroom. "Its me Zero!" I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked to the door and opened it a little bit. "What do you want Zero?" I asked in a really cold voice. He pushed the door open a little bit more. "What?" He blushed a little. "I need to use your shower, my is broken and the chairman is getting someone to fix it soon." "Sure, come on in." He went into the bathroom as I went to my dresser. I pulled out the uniform. As soon as I heard the water turn on I got dressed.**

**Please let me know what you think/**

**This is my first time letting people read this.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was a lot of enjoyment lol).**

**Alice-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own any Vampire Knight characters. I only own Alice and Star, my friends own Sayia, Raven and Sora.

**My Love Story**

Chapter 2

*Zero's Pov*

I can't believe that I only saw her in a towel. I blushed a again thinking about it. I turned to face the shower and turned the water on. I took off my clothes and got in when the water when it was warm enough. 5 minutes later I got out and put on my uniform that I brought with me. After I got dressed and I walked out of her bathroom (a/n he's in Alice's room and was taking a shower because his broke). As I walked out she was putting her jacket on. I put my tie around my neck and tried to tie it but I couldn't. I always had Yuki do it for me. "Alice, can you help me with my tie?" "Sure," she said as she walked over to me and started to fix it. She smiled at me and I just couldn't help myself but to smile back at her. "There all done." She took a step back away from me. "Thank you Alice. I think we should leave now. We're going to be late if we don't." "Okay…lets go," she said as she picked up her books from the floor. "You go to class and I'll meet you there. I need to go to my dorm so I can get my books. I'll see you in class." "Ok, Zero I'll see you there," she said. 'She sounded sad,' I thought as I walked away and down the hall. 3 min later After the many twists and turns down the hallways, I finally made it to my room. I opened the door and grabbed my books that were sitting on my desk. I walked out and I closed the door. I made sure that I locked it before I walked away. 'I miss Alice's presence already. She's so pretty. I love her but there is one question. Does she love me? If I remember correctly she is my mate. So then she does love me but probably not the way that I wanted her to love me because she cant remember. Also its because the way she kinda treats me is away to say no,' I thought while I walked down the hall near my class. I have classes with Yuki and Alice. I was almost in my classroom when I heard someone call my name. "Hey Zero!" I looked behind me and I saw Yuki. I tried to ignore her as I walked to my seat. "Hey Zero." I heard Alice whisper to me. "Oh, hey Alice." As I sat down the bell rang for class to start. end of the school day "Hey Zero, Alice! Come on, we have a job to do." We both got up and followed Yuki out the door to start our patrol on the day class students.

*Alice's Pov*

After we escorted the night class students to the school, I left Yuki to patrol on her own. I went to see Lily and Star (a/n Star is a made up horse that I thought of while writing this because Lily looked lonely with out anyone to keep her company besides Zero). They only like Zero and I, its really weird. I gave them fresh hay and water and the stables were a mess. "Looks like I know what I'm doing on the weekend."

Alice: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Zero: Please review to help inspire Amber!

Hope you'll join in next chapter J

Love:

Amber and Alice


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own Alice and Star. My friends are Sayia, Sora, and Raven.

**My Love Story Chapter 3**

-Zero's P.O.V-

"Zero!" I heard Yuki yell from down the hall. "What?" I asked her as I walked towards her. "Headmaster needs you in his office." "ok..thanks Yuki." I walked around her to head to his office.

Headmaster's Office

I knocked on the door to only hear a "come in" though the door. I pull it open and stepped inside. "Ahh…Zero. I need to talk to you about something. Well more like a person." This got me interested. "Who Headmaster?" "Its about Alice." "Well, what about her?" I questioned him. "Well…you kinda have a past with her." "A what?" "Past…you guys meet in the past and became friends." "Then why don't I remember this?" "Your parents made you forget about her." "Oh..are you going to tell me?" "Yes." He gave a sigh and then started the story. "Your and her parents were really close friends even though her parents were vampires. You were both 3 years old when you guys met and became friends instantly." "Ohh…ok." "That's not all Zero." "What else is there?" He began again. "After a few years past, her parents and yours said that you guys would look good together. They also said that you guys should mate when Alice needs to because Kaname already had Yuki."

I heard something behind the door. I pushed it open to see Alice listening in on our conversation. "Alice? What are you doing here?" "I-is it true, Headmaster?" She questioned him because she couldn't believe what she heard. "I'm afraid so, Alice. You have Zero to mate with and you only should care about him." "Why Zero though? Why not Ichiru? There's nothing wrong with either of them but I wanna know why couldn't I pick myself." "I'm sorry Alice. I Just don't know the answer to that question." He sounded said when he said that. I saw Alice turn around and run out of the room. He gave me a sad smile and said, "Go after her Zero." I gave him a small smile back, then turned around and went after her. But there was one question in my mind. '_Where could she be?'_

-Alice's P.O.V-

I ran out of the Headmaster's office. I was headed towards my dorm room. I was lucky enough to get the room to myself. When I got to my room ,I opened the door and slammed it shut. I locked the door before I walked towards my bed while pulling off the uniform that I was wearing and throwing it on the bed. I grabbed my plain outfit (picture is my profile pic) and the rest of my clothes. I found a large bag and stuffed the clothes in there. After that I got pen and paper to write a note. When I was done, I opened the window and jumped down (her room is on the second floor). I broke out into a run towards town, not once looking back on what I was leaving.

A few hours later

When I was beginning to tired out I stopped at a inn to stay for the night. I got one room and a key for the room. I walked to the room, which was room 11 and unlocked it. When I got inside, I put my bag down and pulled out some pajamas (sp?) to wear for the night. I walked to the shower, I noticed that it was already 11:30 at night. I took the shower and got into to bed. I knew that I had to get up early if I wanted to make sure that nobody could catch me. So, I decided to get up at 7:30 a.m. to get ready and leave.

7:30 a.m.

I woke up the alarm going off for the time I set if for. I turned it off and got out of the bed. I washed my face, changed, brushed my teeth and hair, ate breakfast that they served, and paid for the room. I started to run when I had my bag and made sure that everything was packed. I saw a map up ahead and looked at it. I was about 3 hours away from Cross Academy. I began to walk this time, not wanting to waste all my energy.

4 hours later

It was about 11:30 in the morning when I saw a sign saying 'Leaf Village 7 miles ahead'. I walked toward the village, when I could almost see it, everything went black.

A few hours later

I heard voices but I didn't know who was speaking. "I don't think she's from around here. Do you?" "No. We need to get Leader-sama. I'll go find him while you watch her." I heard a door open then close with ease. I opened my eyes to let them adjust the lights. I was in a room with nothing but the chair im sitting on and walls. I was tied to the chair by rope.

What do you thinks gonna happen?

Wait for the next chapter to find out.

Until next time

Yaoifangurl123

DON'T forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own Star and Alice. This chapter takes place after Zero runs out of the Headmaster's office.

**My Love Story Chapter 4**

-Zero's P.O.V.-

I ran out the room trying to find her. I looked where she usually likes to lay down and look at the stars. There was only one place that that I didn't check. That room was her dorm room. I walked towards the Sun Dormitory. I walked to her room when I got there and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer I pulled out the keys that the Headmaster Cross gave me long ago. I unlocked the door to see the room pitch black. I turned on the light to find the dresser drawers open along with a window, letting in the somewhat warm air in. I saw her work desk clean like she never touched in. I walked over and only to find a note addressed to me. It read:

'Dear Zero,

I'm sorry to do this but I just cant be here anymore. I need to get away for a little while. I need to try to figure out the real me. I hope that running away will help regain my memories that I've lost though out the time. I'm really sorry Tell everyone that I'll be ok and that I'm sorry for doing this so suddenly.

~Alice'

I couldn't believe this, she ran away. 'I'm going to miss her.' I thought as I walked out of her room. 'But, I will not allow her to leave so easily.' I raced to Headmaster's office and told him. He also looked very sad to see that she ran away too. Then he told the whole night class. The night class agreed to help us look for Alice. "Remember, Lord Kaname have extra blood tablets or just give up some of your blood. She could be hungry when you guys find her. Please be careful everyone." Kain said as we headed toward the door. "We will Kain. So don't worry to much. Remember to look after Yuki and everyone else while I'm gone," Kaname said to Kain. "Of course, Lord Kaname," Kain replied to him. Then Kaname turned to me and said, "Zero, you will stay here. You will look around here for any clues to where she might be." "Ok Kaname I will," I turned around and walked out the room. I looked back to see that they were leaving. "Good luck everyone," I whispered to myself not really wanting for everyone else to hear.

-Alice's P.O.V.-

2 months have passed by! Everyone here is kinda nice to me. I really like it here. They are teaching me how to fight and I'm becoming a ninja. I'm really good with a kunai and swords. Another reason why is because they give me blood, therefore I'm loyal to them. I was in my room laying on my bed at staring at the black ceiling that Deidara and I painted. Deidara is one of my really good friends here and I'm really close to him. I heard a knock at my door, which made me jump at the sound due to I was just laying down and thinking. "Ali, un. We have a mission," Deidara said behind the door. "Ok just let me get dressed and then we can go," I replied to him. I got up and got dressed into my plaid outfit. I grabbed one of my swords and put it on my back. I also grabbed a few kunai and put them in a pouch that I put on my thigh and walked out the door. "We first need to go to Leader-sama's room to get information about our mission," he told me as I locked my bedroom door. "Ok you lead the way Dei. If I do then I know with my luck I'll get us lost." He lead the way. The walk was just down a few hallways and all the way down to the end of another hallway. I knocked on the door and heard a very strict yet stifled voice that said "enter" through the door. I opened the door and walked in, Dei followed me and closed the door behind himself.

"Alice, Deidara, your mission is to get rid of the vampires that are searching for Alice. You can either lead them a different way or just kill them. Its completely your choice to make. That is all." with that said we turned and left. I went back to my room and grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and threw it on. We walked out of the hide out and started to run. After a few minutes of running I smelt a familiar scent. "Hello, Alice," the strange figure said to me. I turned around to see…..

Cliffhanger…sorry

Zero and Alice: Please review

Amber: for now im discontinuing the story due to lack of inspiration but I will post more when I do find some for this story.


	6. Chapter 5

**My love story chapter 5**

-Alice's P.o.v-

I turned around to see Kaname.

"Hello big brother." I said to him as I watched his eyes go wide from him being surprised.

"Well, it looks like your memories are coming back Ali," he said as he walked more towards me and continued, "you need to come back with me." He told me in a stern voice.

"Why should I?" I questioned him as he moved a little bit closer to Deidara, Sasuke and I.

"To say some breathe, everyone misses you dearly. The one who misses you the most is Zero. He won't leave his room for anything and if he does it's to do guardian work and go to class but he doesn't even pay attention which is causing his grades to drop like crazy." Kaname told me as I gave him a glare.

"Just go away Kaname. I'm perfectly happy here. I like everyone, they treat me with respect and they showed me how to protect myself from anyone or anything." I told him as I turned to Deidara.

"Come on guys, let's just go." I told them as I began to walk away from Kaname.

"Please Ali; let me show you what've done when you left us." Kaname said as he started to call names out and one by one walked out from behind the trees. I saw Zero who looked miserable. He was so skinny and it looked like he didn't eat anything in a while. I looked at Deidara.

"Whatever you choose, un is fine with me." He told me as he shrugged at me.

"Please let me think about this Kaname. Give me three days. Bye, everyone." I told them as I did a 180 turn and continued, "Come on Dei-kun. We still have a mission to do. Pein-sama wouldn't be too happy if he heard we didn't get it done." I told Dei as I jumped up on a tree branch that was above me. Dei followed my action and also jumped on a tree branch. We started to jump from branch to branch until Sasuke showed up.

"Yes Sasuke?" I asked him innocently yet in a cold voice as he looked at us.

"Leader-sama needs you now Alice-san." He said in a somewhat cold voice. I turn to Dei as he ushered me to go with Sasuke. I walked to Sasuke and he transported us to the outside of Pein-sama's office.

"Thank you Sasuke." I told him politely still in a cold voice as I walked towards the door a little bit more that led to Pein-sama's office. I knocked on the door until I heard a 'come in' muffled voice through the door. I walked inside and stood in front of his desk as Sasuke followed me and closed the door then stood next to me.

"I have a mission for you, Alice, and Deidara," he told us looking down at his desk and continued to write something down.

"Okay Pein-sama, but after this could I leave? I have to get home, I feel like there's something I need to do there that I can't do here. I could be your back up ninja if you need me." I told him as I stepped forward a little bit.

"Okay Alice-san. I agree to your predicament," he told me without looking up and put his paper aside while grabbing a new one and then started writing. We left, grabbed Dei and did the mission. When I got back I went to my room and packed somethings. I said goodbye to everyone and gave them all hugs, who wanted them that is. When I got back to the academy, everyone was a little mad at me still but they were happy that I did come back. Zero got better too, which made me even happier. I knew that he really cared about me but he didn't need to go so far and not get or do his work properly. I cleaned the horses' stables and they were even mad at me for not saying goodbye to them. But I was happy just like everyone else was and everything went back to normal.

***Sorry that's all I have for now. I might not update often but I will try. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on. ***

Thanks for reading,

Ai 3


End file.
